halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saulosian Directorate
The (SD), also known as the Directorate, the Saulosian Dominion, the Saulosian Empire, the Union of Saulosians and Allies, the Saulosian Kingdoms, or the Conglomerate was the head government of the Saulosians and its member species. They controlled a large part of the Scrutum-Centaurus Arm. The Saulosian Directorate was lead by their head of state, known as the Klithan, who was in turn, advised and influenced by a council named the Conclave of 13. History Origins Government and Politics Society and Culture Religion Under the Saulosian Directorate, Agnosticism and Reason were prominently featured as widely-accepted governmental policies, meaning that the majority of the citizenry saw everything on an acceptable level of though. As a result, Religion was largely disfavored or discouraged While it was not technically considered a religion, due to possessing several proponents typically associated with a cult, the Saulosian Directorate intensely glorified the First Klithan Kornak Altos, and to a smaller extent, the succeeding Klithans, through a form of reverence commonly called the Way of the Klithan. The Way of the Klithan was considered to be a faux-religion. Originally reserved for the Saulosians, the Way of the Klithan was eventually adopted by the Directorate's Member Species and became widespread in their territory. The Klithans were publicly immortalized through the use of mass media, propaganda, and other means, and was usually seen in music, paintings, and buildings entirely dedicated to them. Several landmarks and statues had been erected in their name and were regularly used as places of worship. As the formation of the Saulosian Directorate was an accepted fact for the the beginning of Saulosian History, Kornak Altos was routinely attributed with the creation of the "world" and the closest thing they considered to be a God-like Being. Since the title of Klithan was seen as a position dictated by Kornak, the position was held with utmost respect and any being found within the seat of power was seen as a mere extension of their Leader. Whether this nearly fanatical devotion and reverence for the Klithan stemmed solely out of ingrained respect or out of hereditary fear remained ambiguous at best and was never questioned outside the privacy of their homes, for fear of retribution and repercussion of the Government. While Humans believed the Way of the Klithan was a mere fabrication meant to exercise control over the entire Saulosian species, the Directorate had commented that their worship was genuine, based on the institution of Charismatic Authority, believing that Kornak deserved their devotion due to his exceptional sanctity, heroism, and exemplary character he performed during his lifetime. A small number of Saulosians and Drakels practiced a complicated form of Ancestor Worship. Xenophobia Foreign Relations Technology Economy Millitary Army Navy Species Saulosian Drakel Nobevli Astrography Territory Gallery Notes Trivia *Most of the Planets' names are derived from Latin: *Dementia is derived from the latin word, Demos which means the people *Scion is derived from the latin word, Scitum whcich means knowledge *Artisnium is derived from the latin word, Ars which stands for art and skill *Syrico is derived from the latin word, Syr or Syn which means with and together *Pathon is derived from the latin word, Pathos which stands for feeling and suffering Behind the Scenes